


There's a light at the end, it's the sun in your eyes

by heavenisalibrary



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [33]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenisalibrary/pseuds/heavenisalibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a problem because she wants him, right then, when he’s looking so delicious and has been so patient in waiting for her to finish talking archaeology, but they’ve only kissed twice before — once she was killing him, then she was bringing him back to life — and he’s such a ball of nervous energy and flailing limbs, she’s a little concerned for her own safety, should she do anything unexpected. But then, maybe it is the sort of thing he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a light at the end, it's the sun in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt "awkward kiss".

River’s had a little too much to drink at the interdepartmental party — it’s  _so_  boring, there’s no way to cope other than causing the sort of trouble that would definitely make the Doctor, not to mention her parents, very cross with her — and it’s a problem, because the moment she steps out of the hall where it’s held, the Doctor’s waiting for her, leaning agains the railing in his suit. He tugs at his bowtie and looks up at her, lips curling in the smug, lopsided smirk that makes her feel a bit weak at the knees, meeting her eyes beneath a curtain of dark hair. 

It’s a problem because she  _wants_  him, right then, when he’s looking so delicious and has been so patient in waiting for her to finish talking archaeology, but they’ve only kissed twice before — once she was killing him, then she was bringing him back to life — and he’s such a ball of nervous energy and flailing limbs, she’s a little concerned for her own safety, should she do anything unexpected. But then, maybe it  _is_  the sort of thing he expects.

“Hi honey,” he says, spreading his hands and swaggering toward her, grin widening. “I’m home.”

She wings a brow at him. “You missed the whole party. And neither of us  _live_  here. It’s hardly home.”

He clearly falters, closing his mouth quickly, as though he’d been expecting her to say something else. After a moment, though, he shrugs, stepping toward her once more and swaying back and forth from heel to toe as he peers down at her. Normally, his totally inability to recognize personal space is a balm, since River’s the sort of person no one feels comfortable getting too close to, but now it just makes her want to reach out and grab him.

“That was  _hardly_ a party,” he says, “in fact, I  _know_  it was rubbish. I don’t think it’s spoilers if I tell you you’ll drag me to more than a few of those god awful gatherings full of incredibly dull archaeolo — well, you know. Those  _people_. Not you, of course. You’re never dull.”

“Couldn’t be if I wanted to,” River says, “there’s the whole time head problem.”

“ _Honestly_ ,” he sighs, “you shouldn’t listen to anything your mother says.”

River laughs, taking special note of the way his eyes soften at the sound. “Now  _what_  do you think mum would say to that?”

“ _Mum_  would tell you to listen to me,” he says, “I’m the  _Doctor_.”

“Giant space idiot, more like.”

He glares at her, but reaches out to tap her on the nose with his index figure. “Ah, but I’m _your_  space idiot, for the night. So, what do you fancy? Trip to another planet? Spot of time travel? What’ll it be Ri —”

She reaches out and grabs him by the bow tie before he can even finish, and he stumbles into her, his arms flailing out at his sides as she presses her lips to his. He’s quite a lot bigger than she realized, though, because although he’s made out of harsh angles and ridiculous limbs, they’re rather  _large_  limbs, and so her aim is a bit off. She ends up smashing her lips against the very corner of his mouth as he falls into her, and he’s too busy reaching around behind her to grab onto the railing and keep himself from toppling her over with his weight when she corrects herself to properly kiss her back. In fact, he lets out a sort of yelp against her lips as he trips and sends them careening backward anyway, and she’s tugging too hard on his bowtie, so it starts to come undone. When the fabric slips from its knot, River’s weight is offset and she falls backward, reaching out behind her to grab the railing as he stumbles into her.

It’s all a giant mess. When she’s steady on her feet again, she feels flushed — and  _not_  in a god way — as she looks up at the Doctor where he stands, retying his bow tie with a deft hand and a matching blush.

“A little warning, dear?”

River sighs. “I thought you’d — I don’t know —  _expect_  it.”

“No,” he says, pursing his lips and shooting her a glare that she can tell is playful, “usually you’re a lot more graceful than that.”

She sighs again, burying her face in her hands. Usually she  _is_  a lot more graceful than that, only she’s had quite a lot to drink, and he looks  _so_  good in that stupid suit with those stupid hazel eyes that go soft around the edges when he looks at her, and all that nervous energy she desperately wants focused on her and that  _hair_  she wants to lose her hands in and — well, maybe she’s had a  _lot_  too much to drink —

“River?” he says, reaching a hand out to place a finger beneath her chin. 

She looks up at him with a cringe. “Yes?”

“Have another go?”

“I promise not to tackle you this time,” she says.

“Oh, now,” he says, leaning toward her, nuzzling his nose against hers in a way that makes her heart flutter — it’s such a  _new_  feeling for her. “I’m ready for it, this time. Could be fun.”

“Shut up,” she says, grinning as she slides her hands up his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Make me,” he says.

So she does.


End file.
